To the Loney Hearts
by LovelessPirate93
Summary: Kylie and Erik are alike yet diffrent all at the same time. She is in charge of the renovations to HIS opera house and he wants everything to remain the same. What will happen between them? Especially when they discover eachothers past. Love? or What?
1. Changes

Hey everyone! Ok, so I just got back into writing so I'm open to your opinion, just nothing too mean please.  
I really hope you enjoy this and I hope I do a good job. _**Thank YOU for reading!**_

* * *

Darkness had crept around and the whole Opera Populaire was covered

in its embrace. Suddenly a small figure came forward, she was young.

Young and lost in a world that would never understand her, she was

more then beautiful but no one seemed to see that. This could be

because she hid her beauty behind her long, raven black hair. She

was not like regular women of the era. She was free spirited and

stubborn to her core. Where she was from no one quite knew, but the

new owners saw her skill and instantly hired her not truly caring

where she was from or what she had done. She also kept to herself

alot which made her seem suspicious but no one dared to question her.

I heard a man say that she bested three men her age in a sword fight.

The man said she showed no mercy until the battle was over and she

knew she had beaten them. The was much to this girl, but people

valued their lives too much and would only speak to her if it was the

last possible option.

* * *

She had been working in the Opera house for over three months now

and was becoming part of the house itself. She could easily hide or

get away from people because she was learning the old building

secrets. There where still some pathways she had not been down yet.

The one to a mysterious lake and the cave behind it, or what everyone

thought was a cave. But those who would listen to the whispers of the

old choir girls knew it was more then a cave, so much more in fact.

* * *

Far behind the mysterious lake was not a cave but a home or lair as

some liked to call it. And in this lair was a man no one, no longer

believed in. The Phantom of the Opera. He had marched away the night

the only woman he had ever "_loved_" left him for a man he hated but

would never touch for fear she would always hate him. He had finally

made his way back to his home because of the fact someone had bought

his opera house and he **HAD **to return, no ifs ands or buts.  
He scanned over his home and realized they hadn't touched much of his

things. He walked towards the two entrances that lead away from his

home an into the rest of his opera house. Once exit had been barred

and the other (which was more hidden) remained open. He took a long

sigh and walked the length of the path which lead to a room he never

wanted to see. But when he arrived it was not as he remembered it.  
The mirror was still the same, it only looked as if it had been

cleaned in the last few day. The colors where no longer red and

maroons, but blues and ebony. The furniture was ebony and it looked

completely different, for a moment it made him forget who it belonged

to. But that soon ended when he saw a maid carrying out the white

dress the young Prima Dona had wore her opening night, his first

triumph. He fought back a tear and turned it into hatred at the fact

they would dare change **HIS **opera house and **HER **room.

He took a quick look around the window making sure it was still

secure and quickly left. How much more had they changed to HIS opera

house? He quickly moved to he wardrobe and grabbed his black suite

and red vest and nearly forgot the one thing he always needed. He

moved his hand to his scarred face and sighed and began searching for

his mask. But it was no where to be found. Anger grew inside of him

as he grabbed a full-faced white one he had as a back-up. He took a

quick glance at a small mirror and then quickly covered it. Now he

left leaving the one place he was safe to see what they had done to

**HIS **opera house.

* * *

_**So... What do you think so far? I promise it will get better. I know its pretty sucky right now, just keep reading! THANK YOU!  
oh.... reviews make me happy, :)**_


	2. A New Companion

I tucked some of my hair behind my ear for the 100th time today and

was getting annoyed. Why didn't I just pull it up? I started too when

a voice came from behind the wall. It was Lady Amire, she hated to

see womens hair just pulled up, if it was going to be up it had to be

done just right. I sighed and just left it down. "Madame Kylie?"

I stood up straight and bowed my head as she entered, "Yes lady

Amire?"

She looked around at what I had been able to finish in just a short

while. Two of our best boxes where fully done, well all but a few

last details but I would finish that soon.

She smiled at my work and said, "I must say, you work very fast"

I gave a half hearted smile and said, "Thank you my lady. I hope to

be finished with this in the next hour. Then to Box 5."

She turned and shuddered, I knew she hated that box. Even though the

"phantom" had not reappeared I advised them not to keep him out of

mind. But what I didn't tell them was I felt something the other day

when I was in my room. Right beside the mirror, I felt a presence

but couldn't explain myself so I kept quiet about that matter.

"Yes, I do advise you to be careful. I know you do not fear the

possible return of the phantom but still, please be careful."

I gave her a reassuring smile and replied by saying, "I will my

lady, I wouldn't trust these renovations with anyone else"

She smiled and bid me a farewell. Now I was alone. Everyone else had

gone back to their homes which gave me time to work in silence.

I grabbed the last of my supplies and made my way to my room to

change into something more comfortable.

Once inside my room I laid down my supplies and made my way into the

large closet that I had moved all my things into. I took a pair of

black pants and a simple white shirt. I moved to the mirror and

pulled my hair up into a simple bun with small strands of my hair

falling around my face. I stood there for a moment and touched the

mirror. It seemed like nothing out of the ordinary, just a regular

mirror. But there WAS something about it, I just didn't know what.

I shook my head and moved back to the dresser grabbing my supplies

and a bottle of whiskey. Yes a bottle of whiskey. I knew it wasn't

lady like or even a regular drink in Paris. But I enjoyed it, and it

actually kept me alert.

I went towards the door and turned to admire my handy work. I loved

the new colors and the new design of the room. No one really

understood I would use blues and ebony for a ladies room but once it

was finished everyone loved it. I gave a small smile and walked out

heading towards box 5.

* * *

I walked around the different boxes they had already finished and was

both impressed and glad... no... relieved to see that most of the

main auditorium was the same. I saw a small silhouette walking around

in **MY **box. I couldn't help but growl in the pit of my stomach. But

then another thought occurred. What if there was something I had left?

I couldn't shake the thought and suddenly started to become anxious.  
I silently stalked my way around to the other box. I didn't hit

anything or make a sound but suddenly her head came up just a bit and

she looked around. Had she really heard me?"

* * *

I was practically in another world because everything was so quiet.

Just the way I liked it, but suddenly there was a change in the air

pattern. I shook it off when suddenly it changed again. This time I

lifted my head and looked around. There was nothing, but there WAS

something. I didn't feel comfortable and decided just to leave for

the night. I had done pretty much what I wanted to do and had some

stuff I could get done in my room. I had found a couple of papers and

a single rose. I had heard the story of Christine and the mysterious

Phantom. He always gave her a rose, so I only figured it was one he

had meant to give her. I laid them and that papers on the corner of

the balcony. Secretly I had a plan, if they where gone I would know

the phantom was real and back. But if not, that just means my

imagination had gotten away with me. I picked up my supplies and hid

my bottle of whiskey and walked away. I wanted to say something to

the wind but I kept it in. Suddenly a loud clatter was heard. It

startled me for a moment and I bent down and placed my stuff right

beside the wall and pulled out three throwing knives and interlaced

them between my fingers and started walking towards the sound. I

walked down the small flight of stairs and turned the corner getting

ready to strike when I saw the cause of the loud noise. I smiled and

went to my knee replacing my knives and called out, "Hello there come

er"

Suddenly a small black cat appeared and came towards me. I picked it

up and realized it was a boy. Besides a white spot over his eye he

was completely black. I stood with the cat in my arms and gently

scatched his back. "So what are you doing around here? You gave me

quite a scare back there"

He gave me a long meow and suddenly a hiss when I scratched his head.  
I moved my head and realized he had a large cut. "Oh dear, come here

luv and let me fix that for you"

I rushed a bit up the stair and sat him down. "Hold still ok?"  
It seemed like he gave me a nod and stayed still as I cleaned and

bandaged his small wound. "There you go, now if you are going to be

staying with me I need a name for you...."

I studied the cat and smiled, "Mask, I'll call you mask"

He came beside me and nudged my leg. Suddenly a yawn came over me.

"Well mask I think its time for bed. Come on"

The cat instantly followed me as I headed towards my room.

For some reason I became extremely sleepy, I didn't know If I would

make it to my room. I shook off the feeling and make it to my room. I

laid everything on my dresser and collapsed on the bed. I felt my new

companion curl up next to me as I suddenly fell asleep.

* * *

I watched everything she did in slight awe. She was stealthy and

adrenalin seemed to run fast in her vains. The cat even startled me

but what she did for it was actually impressive. I had seen the cat

around once or twice and gave it food or water if I could but she

went the next step. She fixed a small cut on its head and instantly

took it in. The cat took to her very quickly which was odd in the

fact, it took cats more then a moment to get used to someone like

that. I watched her stumble to her room, I wasn't quite sure why she

seemed so clumsy but I was relieved when she made it to the room she

was staying in. Christines room... I shook my head and tried not to

think of anything revolving around Christine but something would get

me every time. My heart seemed to break more every single mention of

her, any thought. I returned to Box 5 and retreved the documents and the rose I had ment to give to Christine one night but... It never got to her I suppose...

I removed my thoughts of both of them and quietly

moved to my lair to leave a note showing my return.

* * *

_**Getting any better? Remember reviews make me happy (:**_


End file.
